


two word prompts

by hanxluke (merrylarry)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/hanxluke
Summary: send me two random words on twitter @1999tragedy and I'll write something for you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. stars + red

The knockback had woken him up there in the library. He hadn’t even realized he had been living in the backseat of his life, but there he was - suddenly standing near a few stray bodies. Stars littered his peripheral vision and he tried to blink them away. Eric could taste the blood as it slipped past his lips - he felt sick to his stomach.

It would all be over soon. The day would end and his revenge would be complete. The sun would set and life would finish. He would lay one final time under the stars and know that maybe things were always meant to have ended up this way.


	2. smoke + toxic

Dylan could see his reflection in the shattered glass that now laid on the floor in front of his boots. The slight build-up of smoke from the pipe bombs began to cloud his vision and he let out a cough. 

“Hey, we’re still in this aren’t we?” Eric asked. 

“Of course.”

And maybe it was the gunpowder getting to his head or the echoing of the gunshots, but he felt like he was on a pedestal floating through the cloud of smoke. He knew Eric had to be feeling it to - how could he not be?


	3. additive manufacturing

Watching the model of the school slowly being built in front of his eyes made Eric smirk to himself. The 3-D printer had been expensive, but it would all be worth it when the crime scene investigators combed through his belongings and found the mockups he had made of the school. What a shame, they would claim - how could no one have noticed? 

He laughed to himself. How could they possibly know or even care without even bothering to ask him? He picked up a small chair modeled after the red seated ones in the cafeteria and gazed at it longingly. If things went to plan, no one would ever see those god damned chairs again.


	4. soft + movies

Dylan's socked feet hung lazily over the end of his bed as he watched Eric place another tape in the VCR player. "What are we watching this time, Reb? Hopefully something good."

Eric chuckled. "Fuck you, I've never shown you a bad movie. Remember that one with the feet? I know you liked that shit."

Dylan went silent. 

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Like whatever you want, I have no room to judge. I'd never make you feel like shit for that."

Dylan looked up at him through his eyelashes as he leaned his head back on his arms. "You're different, Eric. I like that."


	5. cats + stargazing

Rocky wasn't normally an outdoor cat, but for some reason that April night, Dylan found him outside on the deck that wrapped around the house. "What are you doing out here, baby?" He picked up the cat and gave it a few cuddles before placing it back on the ground.

"Hey, you still coming?" Eric yelled from down the hill.

"Yeah, just give me a second!" He gripped harder onto the blanket he had brought from inside and he did his best not to spill the bag of popcorn he had made in the microwave. The stars outside were gorgeous for this time of year. He knew he should savor this moment - one of the last nights he'd have with Eric together alone. One of the last nights he'd _ever_ have. That revelation hit him like a sack of bricks straight to his chest. "Don't worry, Reb, I'll be right there."


	6. cigarette + letter

Eric lit one last cigarette for the night as he started on the final letter. This one would be for his brother - he deserved at least that much from him. It was less of an explanation and more of an apology. He breathed in the nicotine and let the feeling fill his lungs as he stared at the half-empty page in front of him at his desk. He would write more, but no words felt right. They didn't feel like they were enough. Nothing felt like it was right. 

And suddenly at this moment, he felt empty. He felt as light as the smoke that was wafting up to his ceiling. He tried to wave it away, but there it still lingered. 

_You'll never forgive me, but I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm sorry I did this. Goodbye._


End file.
